In recent years, developments in automatic driving have progressed. For automatic driving, autonomy levels defined in 2013 by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) are classified as no autonomy (level 0), specific-function autonomy (level 1), complex-function autonomy (level 2), semi-automatic driving (level 3), and full-automatic driving (level 4). Level 1 is a driving support system that automatically performs one of acceleration, deceleration, and steering, and level 2 is a driving support system that automatically performs two or more of acceleration, deceleration, and steering in coordination. In all cases, a driver is required to be involved in a driving operation. Autonomy level 4 is a fully-automatic driving system that automatically performs all of acceleration, deceleration, and steering, and thus a driver is not involved in a driving operation. Autonomy level 3 is a semi-fully-automatic driving system that automatically performs all of acceleration, deceleration, and steering, but if necessary, a driving operation is performed by a driver.
As a form of automatic driving, a form in which a driver does not operate an existing driving operation unit such as a steering, an accelerator pedal, or the like but instructs a specific driving operation such as traffic lane change, passing, following traveling, or the like to a vehicle by issuing a command to a vehicle is considered. In this form, a user interface in which there are fewer erroneous operations is required. A technique that extracts a guide sign from the original image and selectively displays the guide sign based on a traveling direction or the like is known (for example, refer to PTL 1).